Shinobi no DATS
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Finalizada la batalla en el valle del fin; Naruto al borde de la muerte, hace una ultima peticion. A su vez, el Kyuubi no Yoko gasta todo su Chakra para salvar la vida del rubio. La persona menos esperada les da una Nueva oportunidad; En un mundo que tiene dos caras y una misma moneda. Pero no importa donde sea, ellos dos estan atados. ¡Naruto o Digimon NO es Mio! Crossover RXR


**_I:_**_ Prologo…_

* * *

_– Yo… lo siento…. Perdónenme, Ttebayo…_

* * *

_– ¡ENFERMERA!_

En el quirófano de un hospital en Tokio, estaba siendo entendido un joven de apenas 12 años de edad, pelo dorado, la piel muy pálida y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Presentaba muchas heridas en su cuerpo, no letales, pero suficientes para que perdiera mucha sangre y le costara respirar. La alta temperatura que tenía tampoco ayudaba las cosas.

_– _¡Si doctor!

_–_ ¡Necesita una transfusión sanguínea! ¡Y un litro de Suero! ¡Inmediatamente!_–_Dijo un doctor con una cara de preocupación total detrás de su mascarilla. _–"Vamos chico, resiste…" –_Pensó preocupado, mientras suturaba sus heridas.

Fuera de la habitación, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verde olivo se agarraba la cabeza con frustración. Un dinosaurio amarillo lo miraba desde un dispositivo que colgaba de su cuello, preocupado, en silencio.

* * *

_Entonces, terminemos esto. Tú y yo. Aquí, y ahora._

_Dos estatuas gigantes se levantaban en medio de un valle dividido por una cascada. El Valle del fin. Donde los dos Shinobis legendarios, alguna vez amigos, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara se enfrentaron. El escenario de la repetición de la historia._

_–__**"Suerte, Muchacho."**__ – Dijo una voz oscura para uno solo de ellos. –__**"Dudar un segundo te costara la vida contra este tipo…"**_

_–"Hai." –Respondió este. – "Arigato, Kyuubi… Nii-Chan" –Añadió, mientras que la voz se quedaba en silencio._

_Dos muchachos. _

_–__** "Solo triunfa."**_

_Dos amigos._

_– "Lo hare."_

_Dos __**Hermanos**__._

_–No dejare que arruines mis planes, Dobe._

_Luchando entre sí, por el mismo objetivo de sus antepasados. _

_–No podre convencerte, ¿No? Bien, Que así… __**¡SEA ENTONCES TEME!**__ –Bramo él._

* * *

_– ¡UZUMAKI! –Grito una especie de vampiro gris con una esfera de rayos negros en su palma._

_– __**¡UCHIHA! **__–Exclamo a su vez un muchacho rubio cubierto por una capa de energía roja, y una esfera arremolinada purpurea en su mano._

_– __**¡CHIDORI!**__ –Un trinar de miles de aves se escuchó en el campo de batalla._

_– __**¡RASENGAN!**__ –Un remolino purpureo fue el contrataque._

_Chocaron._

_¡BROOOOOMM!_

_Se hirieron._

_– __**¡AGH!**__ – Ambos escupieron sangre, había escurriendo, uno en el pecho y otro en el estómago._

_Y con heridas abiertas, cayeron._

**_¡NARUTO!_**

* * *

_–"No pude hacerlo…. Falle." _–Pensó. –"_Lo siento, Sakura-Chan, no pude. Lo siento, Kakashi-Sensei, Fui muy débil. Lo siento, Iruka-Sensei, Por no haber sido el estudiante que te mereces. Ayame Nee-Chan, Teuchi Oji-San, Tsunade Baa-Chan, Hokage-Jiji, Por morir antes de ser Hokage. Les falle a todos, le falle a Konoha, Lo siento, Lo siento, LO SIENTO…" _–Lloro internamente.

– **¡NI CREAS TE DEJARE MORIR; GAKI!** –_Se escuchó muy lejos._

Su cuerpo se sintió muy ligero, como el aire… pero, al mismo tiempo sintió que algo faltaba.

–_"Esto… ¿Es lo que se siente morir…?"_ –Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiese descansar en el otro mundo.

_"Solo… me hubiese gustado una última aventura juntos… Nii-Chan…"_

* * *

–_No morirán._ –Dijo una voz llena de poder y presencia.

* * *

En una especie de cabaña/choza dentro de un bosque, había cuatro criaturas que se podían apreciar. Un bípedo Zorro, recostado sobre una cama improvisada, pelaje anaranjado, cola unicolor, marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos cerrados, hasta la punta de las orejas, manos casi humanas de pelaje blanco cubiertas de vendas, al igual que sus pies (con cuatro dedos cada uno) cuyas garras eran color obsidiana; Unas pequeñas líneas de un Angulo triangular pasaban por debajo de las marcas, parecidas a bigotes y las puntas de un pequeño par de colmillos que se veían en la comisura de su boca; sin contar la gran cantidad de pelo blanco que había en su cuello cayendo sobre su pecho, tapando un símbolo extraño, el cual subía y bajaba con dificultad mientras ardía en fiebre.

Junto a él, dos criaturas bastante extrañas, la primera era una especie de ¿Anciana? Con la boca cocida, cabello en un moño y ropajes extraños, junto a ella descansaba una escoba, en ese momento molía algunas hojas en un cuenco de piedra. La segunda era un hombrecillo cubierto en su totalidad de cabello blanco, traía una túnica rara y un bastón con forma de una pata, el cual se encontraba a su lado mientras sustituía el húmedo pañuelo en la frente del zorro con uno mas frio. Una tercera estaba apoyada en la puerta y era una especie de hombrecillo de roca con ojos amarillos, que miraban con desconfianza.

– ¿Y aun no despierta? –Pregunto escéptico la roca, mientras miraba fijamente a los ancianos.

–Se levantara cuando tenga que hacerlo, Gotsumon. –Dijo anciana, mientras seguía en su labor de moler las hierbas.

–Yah, la vieja bruja tiene razón. –Indico el anciano, – El chico se parara cuando deba. Despues de todo, estaba muy herido cuando lo encontramos… –Recordo el.

–Más vale que eso sea cierto, Babamon, Jijimon. Merukimon quiere tener noticias sobre el pronto. –Respondió el recién nombrado Gotsumon, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado apoyado en el marco de la puerta. –Despues de todo, por algo debe tener el símbolo del Digital Harzard en su cuerpo… –Murmuro para si mismo, Mirando disimuladamente el símbolo en el torso del zorro.

* * *

_En medio de una jaula alcantarillada, el Zorro demonio de Nueve colas, Aka Kyuubi no Yoko/Kitsune, se encontraba jadeando, cansado._

–**_"Puse todo mi chakra, y aun asi… no fue suficiente…"_**–_Penso, mientras inclinaba sus orejas, reflexionando._ –**Lo siento…** –_Manifesto en voz baja._ –**Creo que, eh, solo sirvo para fallarle a aquellos que me dan su confianza… **_– Le había fallado al viejo, y también a Naruto… _

_–Te rendiras ¿asi de fácil?–Pregunto una voz suave, con poder y presencia._

–**No interesa que ocurra…**–_El desconocido alzo las cejas, en las sombras._ –**No me importa si mi cuerpo llega a consumirse por falta de chakra, si con ello llego a asegurar su vida ¡Lo hare sin dudar!**–Exclamo.

–_"Hum"–Penso con una pequeña sonrisa. –"Me enorgulleces… Kurama." ¿Por qué sacrificarte por un ser humano? ¿Sabes acaso lo que implica?_ _–Su voz no tenia ni pena ni gloria. Solo una simple verdad._

–**Porque… es mi amigo.**_–Respondió. –_**Y se, que es mi vida por la suya…**_–Dijo finalmente._

– _¿Parece un precio justo?–Pregunto para asegurarse._

–**Sin duda alguna.** _–Dijo sin dudar, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. –__**Y, aunque él hubiese no exista… Me gustaría que hubiésemos vivido unas cuantas aventuras… **__–Admitió, mientras sentía su energía disiparse. –__**…Y verlo llegar a ser fuerte…**__–Jadeo, acostándose en el suelo húmedo de la jaula. –__**Verle cumplir su sueño,**__ –La visión se nublaba. –__** Como amigos verdaderos…**__–Su respiración cada vez se hizo más lenta._

_Pli-plop…_

_–__**…Ese es mi único deseo.**__ –Susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos, quizá, para siempre._

* * *

–_Entonces, asi será…_–_Declaro._

* * *

– ¡¿N-Naruto que…?! –Grito asustada la Hokage Gondaime, Senju Tsunade.

–Lo lamento, Tsunade-Sama…–Susurro com pesar el sensei del equipo 7, Hatake Kakashi. –Yo… No pude… Solo logre sentir la gran explocion de energía y…–Susurro el ninja copia, mirando fijamente a la Gondaime. –Luego de eso corri lo mas rápido que puede para encontrar a los chicos, –Explico con la voz quebrada. – S-Sasuke tenia una enorme herida en el estomago y N-Na-ruto… –parecía estar al borde de las lagriamas. –N-Naruto… El… E-el no…–Susurro, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

–Naruto-Kun… –Susurro Shizune.

Jiraiya miro con preocupación al Jonin y a la Gondaime, simplemente no tenia sentido. –Naruto no puede estar muerto…–Susurro, mirando fijamente a ambos. –Simplemente es imposible…–Lloro, mientras que miraba la foto de Minato en la pared.

Nawaki, Dan, Kushina, Minato y ahora Naruto. ¿Es que el mundo no podía dejar a sus seres queridos en paz? –Jiraiya…–Susurro ella con la voz ahogada. –Por favor…–Solloso ella, mientras miraba al Sannin de los Sapos, suplicante. –K-Kakashi tu… puedes retirarte…

–Lo hare. –Dijo el con simpleza.

–Arigato, Hokage-Sama. –Dijo el sensei, mientras que desaparecia en una nube de humo. Jiraiya se retiro despues de Kakashi. Tsunade cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Tsunade lloro por horas, con la espalda contra la puerta.

Jiraiya se recostó contra un árbol del rio donde entreno con Naruto, dejando que sus lagrimas se mesclasen con la lluvia.

Kakashi callo de rodillas frente al monumento de la piedra y lloro sin importarle nada.

_El clima parecio compartir su tristeza._

Por todo el continente elemental, los Jinchurikki y Biju sintieron un dolor inmenso en el corazón. Para los Jinchurikki fue algo extraño, pero… Era la segunda ves desde hace milenios que las Bestias con Cola habían sentido esto. La primera no fue por un hecho muy agradable, y esta vez, desconocían el porque.

_Hacia miles de años, que el cielo y sus nubes no se habían veian asi de tristes…_

* * *

Kaira Raiton Kurama

* * *

Ya se que están pensando, ¿Un Crossover de Naruto Y Digimon Data Squad? ¿De veras?

La respuesta es si y se callan. Xd Quiero Review… T-T

AVISO: Voy a Re-Escribir el Legado Secreto de Rikudo Sennin, Debido a que esta Historia ya no se me da, La trama se me ha enrredado con los Avances de Naruto, asi que lamentablemente la quitare del sistema. Lo siento.

Lo que hare con ella será Re-diseñar la trama y colocarla de otra manera. Lamentablemente hay cosas que tendre que quitar por completo. Basicamente será otra historia con el mismo nombre, pero creo que el prologo quedara Igual. Eso es Todo. Espero que me perdonen.

Sayona. ¡Y denme un Review para este prologo! :D ¡Si tiene éxito traeré el próximo tan pronto pueda!


End file.
